German Offenlegungsschrift No. 1961039 discloses a vehicle brake control system that is designed to control vehicle brake operation. In this system, from initiation of the vehicle brake operation, an electric signal to which the brake operation corresponds and which is based on a detected variable of a brake operation member is used as is.
However, the technique associated with manipulating the brake operation member differs from one driver to the next, and the magnitude of the so-called "shock" upon the initial stage of brake operation varies over a wide range. That is, in some instances, the variable is extremely large beginning with the initiation of the brake operation, while on other occasions the variable is small at the initiation of the brake operation, but rises rather drastically. Thus, the aforementioned shock inevitably occurs.
In light of the foregoing, a need exists for a vehicle brake control system that is not susceptible of the same disadvantages and drawbacks as those discussed above.
It would be desirable to provide a vehicle brake control system in which during an initial stage of brake operation, the shock is restricted to an as small as possible amount to thereby make the vehicle more stable independent of a driver's own braking technique.